


The Benefit of Doubt

by TagTheScullion



Series: Immortal Families Are Eternally Messy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Family feels because I can't control those, Hades being a dad, Some drama because why not, Underworld cabin fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12978501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TagTheScullion/pseuds/TagTheScullion
Summary: I do believe Hazel and Nico to be between the most 'family like' demigod siblings in the whole series (and I've always thought Hades as a rather responsible father, being the godly parent), so I decided to write short stories about them.





	The Benefit of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought of Nico and Hades' relationship to be rather close for godly parent and son. Or at least close compared to the way other godly parents openly ignore their children. After reading that Blood of Olympus' part where Nico and Hades talk in Portugal, I've come to the conclusion that Cabin 13 deserves its own story.

Nico had already guessed he was in some kind of trouble from the moment he'd made up his mind about helping Hazel come back from the dead.

Still, the summons of his father had made it all too real. Like an alarm going off in his brain, like I hope you've enjoyed your last day alive because you'll be eaten by furies tonight!

He blanked his face as he entered Hades' palace doors. Even if he was frightened, he was going to keep his posture. Ironically enough, it was his dad who always insisted that looking regal and composed was for the best. Not that Nico usually cared, but despite his own will, there was a part of him that wished to never disappoint the God of the Underworld.

When he rushed into the main hall he saw both his father and Persephone sitting idly on their respective thrones.

Great, he thought, she's here to see me being shish kebab-ed into Alecto's next dinner.

But to his surprise, shortly after Nico bowed his head and greeted them, she got up and left quietly.

"I'd rather she didn't find out about your little mishap," Hades explained to Nico's inquiring look.

Nico fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"I want to know why you helped her," his father stated.

Nico resisted an impulse to raise an eyebrow. His father, even if not as harsh with him as with other demigods, wasn't one to ask for things so calmly. It didn't even sound like an order to Nico, more like a suggested course of action.

"I..." he thought for a second. "I believed she deserved a second chance. What happened to her wasn't her fault," he explained quickly.

"No," Hades agreed. "It was her mother's. And yet she took the blame, and bargained for her mother's freedom from the Fields of Punishment."

"That's why she wasn't in Elysium?" he asked, suddenly.

"Yes," his dad said simply.

"Now, whether you thought it was fair or not for her to be where she was, doesn't matter, does it?" Hades remarked with a pointed look. "She was dead, and should've stayed that way."

"I know," Nico promised. "But I just... Nobody has to know, Hazel and I can keep it that way."

Hades threw him an incredulous look, "There was this phrase your mother used to say when you and Bianca lied, what was it?"

"Le bugie hanno le gambe corte?" Nico offered.

"Yes, lies have short legs," the Lord of the Underworld said. "And speaking of Bianca, I assume that's the only reason why Hazel breathes again."

Harsh, Nico winced, And mostly uncalled for.

"I won't tag your actions as mistakes until proven to be," Hades kept going. "But if you so kindly loaded me with one more weight over my shoulders, I shall do so as well."

Nico tried to keep his cool, nothing any god ever asked for came cheap.

"You must have noticed, or at least sensed some differences between yourself and Hazel," Hades said.

"She's a nice and a more-or-less happy person?" Nico guessed.

His father stared at him. Nico shrugged.

"She doesn't understand Greek?" he replied, more seriously this time.

"Exactly, then her powers differ from yours, and she's Pluto's daughter more than mine," his dad finished.

"Wait, Pluto's?" Nico questioned. "They're... you're the same!"

"Because that video they showed you at Camp Half-Blood said so?" Hades asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fair enough," the demigod accepted. "But how come you're so different from the Roman form? Does that happen with every god and goddess?"

"Because gods are what mortals make them, and Romans had different ways that Greeks, and yes, in most cases," his father said. "Now before you keep asking questions just allow me to explain."

Nico closed his mouth and nodded emphatically.

"There's another camp close to San Francisco," the god confided. "They worship the Roman forms of gods and follow the traditions of the Roman Empire. They're harsh, and don't tolerate as much as they do on the Greek side. Do you understand me?"

"Strict Romans, got it," he summed up. "And you want me to help Hazel fit in? I'm not very good at fitting in, unfortunately..."

"Your social troubles do not concern me as of now," Hades stated dryly. "You'll go as my ambassador..."

"Pluto's," Nico corrected, while deep in his own thoughts.

Hades smirked. He knew Nico could keep the secret to himself.

"You must reach their praetors and secure a position for Hazel in that camp," Hades ordered. "And of course you must act in secret. No telling anyone about the Greek side, avoid Greek names. Even when talking to Hazel."

Nico took half a second longer than usual to answer, "Alright. But didn't you say lies were a bad idea?"

"Then don't lie," Hades waved a hand. "Bend the truth to your benefit."

Nico tried to keep his smile on check, “So you want what I say to be true, from a certain point of view?”

His father stared at him blankly.

”Nothing,” Nico shook his head. “I’ll do my best.”

"Off you go, then, son," his dad dismissed him.

Nico walked towards Charon's boat, thinking of different ways of finding this other camp.

Meanwhile Hades sat on his throne thinking he was glad his son was even if a tiny bit closer to him than most demigods to their parents.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Persephone, returning to her own place, next to him.

"Nothing," the Lord of the Underworld shook his head.


End file.
